


Set in Stone

by Boiiiii



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angels, Demons, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Romance, Shifters, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boiiiii/pseuds/Boiiiii
Summary: In which a half-vampire woman meets her mates, and chaos ensues.From jealous ex-wives who plot to destroy her and her mates, to an attempted coup, and to an actual war with the rise of a new species.Lady was just trying to not die.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**_1600_ **

Alistair wasn't sure what to make of the scene before him. 

A babe, that looked too big to be just born was crawling around the corpse of its bloody after-birthed mother. The baby was giggling, playing with the curly locks of her dead mother and hugging and kissing her. Alistair stood still and hidden behind the trees; the reason him being here was because he heard screams and then a baby crying and though he usually doesn't interfere with the other vampires hunt and didn't care for the humans around him, something drew him to the sounds of the fading screams and cooing child.

What was he doing? A questioned he asked himself as he took in some more.

The woman had ashen dark skin, was inhumanly thin and had dry curly locks that spread around her head like a dark halo, her head turned towards her child, eyes looking at her yet Alistair knew, from the lack of beating from this woman's heart, that her eyes were not doing any looking. They were unmoving and lifeless, an opposite to her child who had a weird sounding heart beat and curled around the woman's head and had started to fall asleep. Alistair had looked around, seeing if someone was here. He used his gift to sense if there was any form of being that was around the vicinity, and to his shock, he sensed none, no vampire, human, animal, not a single form of being was around this area. 

They were surrounded by greenery, somehow making it into an opening that was just ground and grass. but still surrounded and enclosed by trees and bush. 

Alistair took an unneeded breath and exhaled it into the winter air, looking up at the sky before looking down and at the child, his eyes widening when he realized that it was looking at him. 

Her eyes, big with the curiosity of a newborn baby, started crawling towards him and do save the baby the trouble, Alistair quickly appears in front her. 

"What the hell?" He asked out loud, the baby stopping the crawling and looking up staring into his bright red eyes. Alistair didn't know it, but as soon as the baby looked at him a sudden sense of responsibility hit him.

All his instinct told him to leave, and to let nature take care of this baby because that's what he usually did in his 300 years of existing.

Alistair questioned everything when he took hold of the child and cradled him into his neck. Taking his cloak that he used to blend into the darkness, he wrapped it around her and began his travels to anywhere but there.

**_1601_ **

Alistair was shocked to find out that the child can survive off blood.

The child had grown in one year, she looked to that of a toddler, but she already learned how to as if instinct itself taught her to stand up and start crawling. Alistair had to steal clothes from the nearby village in order to cloth her.

"Alistair" He said looking at the child.

"Ayi" She beamed.

"I'm Alistair." 

"Ali!" She clapped.

Alistair sighed.

"Alistair."

"Alis..." 

"Yes."

"Ali!!!!"

Alistair sighed again and looked back to the child who looked at him.

The girl patted (more like slapped) his forehead.

_**1602** _

The girl was now 2 years into her life, but she was looked to be about 6. 

The pair were now far away from Europe and

Alistair had to be careful that no vampire would witness the his child...the child feeding off the humans as to avoid the Volturi.

"I'm done, thank you Ali."

A nickname that Alistair tried making go away, but it stayed.

After the child wiped her face, Alistair crouched and she jumped on his back. It was late into the night, the colonists and the natives were inside their homes and sound asleep. A few patrol men had been the unlucky ones to die by Alistair and his...the child's hands and teeth.

And because it was just the two of them, Alistair had decided to walk a human pace.

"Why do you call me Ali, when you know my name is Alistair?" He asks breaking the silence.

The child held onto his neck tighter.

"It's what I call you in the future, so I might as well start now, the same way everyone calls me Lady." This made Alistair pause.

He realized in the two years of his child...this child...Lady existing, he never gave her a name. 

Lady...

"Are you sure that's what you want to be named?"

"It's what I see everyone calling me." Lady says.

"What do you mean see?" Alistair asks. 

"In the future, you call me Lady, so I assumed that's my name."

"How...?" He asks, walking once more and heading into the woods.

He felt Lady flatten her hand against his chest and give him a few 'pat' 'pat' 'pats'.

"When I touch you, I can see things...scenes..." Lady Yawns. "It comes randomly when I touch you." The first pat, Lady sees a human Alistair summoning and releasing his birds. The second pat, she sees a curly haired woman that looked like an older version of herself hugging him with tears in her eyes, and the third pat she saw him holding her closely to his neck as she walked away from the corpse of her birth mother.

"What do you see?" Alistair asks, his face expressionless, but he was shocked at the gift this child had. 

"You had a knack for birds." and then light snoring. 

Alistair didn't know what to do with this information.

He never told anyone about his past.

**_1603_ **

Lady now resembled a 9 or 10 year old and had grown very quickly. Her hair had lengthened and curled down to her elbows, and she was now tall enough were her head reached the top of Alistair's chest. 

Currently, she wore a stolen pair of trousers, a shirt that she tucked in and secured with a belt that she wrapped around her hips. Currently, her and Alistair were currently training.

"A territorial vampire will see you as a threat, and since you still appear to be a child, they will either want to kill you or they will want to report you to the Volturi." 

"Avoid the Volturi at all costs, got it."

Lady couldn't move as fast as Alistair, but she was starting to tumble and flip and avoiding his taps which he used to represent as an attack. It was very painful whenever Lady got "tapped" because Alistair attacked with such speed and momentum that Lady would end up flying. 

When Alistair tapped her one more time, she almost went flying, but time seemed to slow down and a vision passed her, showering her exactly what to do. As Alistair launched himself from the tree, his hand reaching out to attack her. Lady looks at him, and jumps. She cartwheels over him and using her momentum, grabs onto his shirt and flips him over her and onto the tree trunk that they were battling on, breaking it and splashing into the icy water.

Lady hopped down and met at Alistairs feet.

He smiled proudly as she tapped him back.

**_1604_ **

Lady had become a teenager, around 13, and surprisingly she had gained a period. Alistair was happy that she was half vampire, but damn her human side.

She had too much attitude.

Where did she even get it from?

**_1605_ **

Lady never really interacted with the humans, only hearing and seeing them scream when her and Alistair hunted. She has only lived for five years, but Alistair instilled an insecurity into her head that she would be too different, that she would age too quickly and they would burn her for being different.

Maybe when she was older, Lady decided, that _maybe_ she would interact with others than Alistair.

**_1606_ **

**_1607_ **

**_1608_ **

Lady has only lived for about 8 years now, but she looked to be in her early 20s. Alistair thought she grew into a beautiful woman, but it was odd thinking that she should physically only be 8 years old. She had become tall, taller than most women. Her hair grew more voluminous but she kept it to her elbows. Her hips grew wider and her chest grew heavier. 

Alistair had to make sure that she stayed away from the men.

Vampire _and_ human. 

**_1609_ **

Alistair would take it to his grave before he would ever admit that he was scared the girl he raised would die.

Even if she was a little annoying and too boisterous at times.

**_1610_ **

**_1650_ **

**_1700_ **

Lady has existed for 100 years. Her form never changing from when she turned 8, but she was older now. Alistair had taught her everything about the vampire world and tought her how to fight and survive as a hermit.

"A nomad."

"Whatever."

Lady was eternally grateful to Alistair for raising her and helping her during these past 100 years she's been alive. But she knew that this "Nomad" lifestyle wasn't for her.

She would miss traveling with him.

She would also miss his brooding and pessimism.

But she knew she would see him again. 


	2. Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little steamy, viewer discretion is advised.   
> It is rated E for a reason.

**1800s**

Lady's paleness was not enough to pass on as white, but that didn't matter to her.

She was in Europe, and anything goes in Europe.

Even so, she only ever moved around at night, because in the day time most people dismissed her presence or treated her rudely, but the night time was alive with drunk people and multiple meal opportunities.

Lady didn't expect the vampire attack, but she should've known better.

Alistair would be so disappointed. 

If she forgot her training that is.

As soon as the man placed his hands on her, she saw his plan and grabbed the arm that grabbed her throat and spun, using his her legs and flipping off his torso, she ripped his arm out. The vampire had his eyes opened wide with shock, his mouth opened about to scream out in pain, when Lady quickly reappeared behind him and place her hand over his mouth. She then used her other hand and quickly snapped his head clean off his body, the sound of stone breaking filling the air, but not loud enough to alarm the humans that were singing rather loudly in the building that all this happened at.

She was panting heavily, not expecting to get attacked. She's seen Vampires patrolling the area, but they all kept their distance from her, much to her chagrin, a common characteristic of nomadic vampires. 

At this point she believes that all vampires are nomadic, none having more than themselves as company.

Her breathing finally went back to normal and she was about to continue on when a voice stopped her.

"If you're going to decapitate the poor boy, you may as well burn him if you want him dead." 

She spun around, her leg raised into a kick, meaning to kick away the next vampire that tried attacking her. But to her surprise, this vampire caught her leg. 

"Who said I wanted him dead?" She replied back.

The man chuckled, before looking at her bare leg, the only thing on it was her shoes (A pair of boots with a 1 inch heal that was common for women to wear during the 1800s) her dress had started sliding down her leg, the man's head tilting as it slid, Lady catching it; stopping it, a flush around her face for whatever reason.

"Well, his detached head speaks volumes."

"I don't think it can do much speaking, now if you could please let go of my shoe, that would be great, please and thank you." The man had had chuckled and unclenched his hand, her foot slamming down to the ground ungracefully, she fixed her dress in the same manor.

She huffed and straitened herself, hoping to leave before any drunk or curious humans made their way down this alley. 

"Goodnight." She dipped her chin down, not bothering to curtsy.

"Well now wait a minute." The man appeared right in front her, it was then that Lady got to take a good look at him. The man was tall and built like the brick walls of the northern city buildings. His face was quite handsome; his jaw was strong and his chin was cleft. His hair wasn't long but it wasn't short, just brushed back and styled. He was tall, towering a head over Lady, which was an impressive feat for most men she's met. His eyes were gold, which made Lady almost think he was human, only his heart wasn't beating when he grabbed her foot, she could feel the inhumanly cold skin through her shoes. 

He gently grabs her bare arm with his hand, and a vision appeared; they were kissing, him walking her closer to a wall as her arms wrapped around his neck. His own hands trailing down and wrapping around her plump bottom and then he broke the kiss to ride her dress up and grabbing her legs, making her jump and wrap them around him. He kisses her again, this time deeper; his tongue licking her bottom lip before entering her mouth and doing a dance with her own. His clothed erection rubbed against her bare and moistening pussy, as she chose to forgo underwear, causing him to groan against her lips. 

The vision stops and she realizes they've been starting at each other for a minute.

Staring into his gold eyes, her vision fresh in her mind causing her lower region to throb, a sensation completely new to her.

"What's your name?" He asks, breaking the silence from their oddly intense eye contact.

"Lady." She said, flicking her eyes to his lips as he licked them. "Yours?"

"Adam."

* * *

"Fuck, Adam!" Lady screamed as Adam's cock pumped in and out of her warm and tight pussy. Adam slammed her against a wall, had she been human she would've bruised and in pain, but that was more like a pat on her back, and even so the sensations of Adams long and girthy cock thrusting into her lady parts with such speed and force, distracted her from any thoughts besides the sensations of sex.

Lady wrapped her legs around his waist her hip thrusts meeting his, as she held onto him with her dear life. She moaned and moaned and almost felt like crying when he stopped. Only he laid her down on a mattress and pull down the chest clothing around her breasts. He took her breasts into both of his hands, and sucked on her nipples his head moving back and forth as he continued thrusting into her. 

Lady bit her lip, a tightening occurring in the pits of her stomach, she was so close. To what, she didn't know, but Adam did and his grunts became louder as he leaned up, carrying one her legs and raising it to his head, his other hand spreading her other leg and then reaching and touching her a very sensitive part on her body as he fucked the half-breed. Lady swore she saw starts as Adam started playing with her bead and she immediately tightened up as she had her first orgasm, fluids coating Adam's cock as he continued thrusting. Adam roared when he felt her cavern tightened and he himself released his own fluids inside her.

Adam slowed down, letting Lady catch her breath, her leg falling from his grip, dropping onto the mattress with an uncouth thump.

Lady lost her virginity in an abandoned building to a man she met 20 minutes ago.

"Thank you?" She said, sitting up and readjusting her dress so her breasts were covered again.

Adam used his hanker chief and wiped the fluids off his cock as he chuckled and shook his head.

"It was my pleasure, Ms.Lady." The handkerchief he used then spontaneously combusted, disintegrating into ash.

"Lady is fine." She said, standing up and fixing her dress, her face flush and an odd satisfied look on her face. "What was that?" She asked him.

"Well, I smelt your lust. I thought you would want to relieve that."

"Oh...that's what that was. Interesting." Lady made sure to note this mentally, perhaps this could be used as a hunting tactic.

"Lady, when was the last time you had sex?" Adam asks, staring at the woman with an eyebrow raised. Surely someone who looked as attractive as she and who moved like she did has had to have someone lucky enough to bed her.

"I never had, you were my first." Lady learned from the time she was born that lying wasn't going to get her anywhere. 

Adam's eyes bulged. "Oh goodness, Lady. I wish you would have informed me, I would've at least courted you before I took you to bed had I known." He said, taking her hand and rubbing it with his thumb. 

"It's quite alright Adam, it was meant to happen, and I enjoyed it very much thank you." Lady said, now deciding to look around. The pair was in the floor at the top of the building where the bar ally where they met was. 

"What do you mean it was meant to happen?" Adam asks, sitting down on the bed next to her. 

She explained to him that when she touches someone whether alive or dead, she can see their past and future. But she doesn't choose what she sees and the sequence happens at random.

"You're gifted, it seems, with precognitive power." Adam says, "Though I've never met a vampire who had as intense as yours, though you are different for a vampire."

"Is it because my heart beats." Lady asks, sitting more on the bed.

"Not only that but you're very warm." He said, touching her again, this time rubbing her arm in a sensual mannor.

Another vision appeared before Lady,

Adam was a warrior, him wearing clothing older than time itself and fighting with techniques Lady has never seen before. He was strong and agile, destroying everything that stood in his path, his eyes were red and he looked handsomly devilish.

Lady grabbed his hand when her vision stopped.

"Why are your eyes gold when they used to be red?" She asks him, her head tilted as the pair stared at each other.

"How far back did you see?"

She explained what she saw.

"Ah, those were from my newborn years, long long ago. I changed my diet, so to speak, I still drink blood, just not human."

"Will you teach me?" She asks.

"Darling, I will teach you whatever you want to know if you'd let me lay with you again." He says, leaning in to kiss her.

Lady smirked, she wanted to feel that pleasure again.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote Adam, I was envisioning Henry Cavill, so do with that as you wish.  
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> THIS IS NOT A LOVE TRIANGLE STORY, but if it were up to me I feel like the perfect person to lose your virginity to is Henry Cavill.


End file.
